peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxy Music
' Roxy Music' are an English art rock band formed in 1971 by Bryan Ferry, who became the group's lead vocalist and chief songwriter, and bassist Graham Simpson. The other members are Phil Manzanera (guitar), Andy Mackay (saxophone and oboe) and Paul Thompson (drums and percussion). Former members include Brian Eno (synthesiser and "treatments"), and Eddie Jobson (synthesiser and violin). Although the band took a break from group activities in 1976 and again in 1983, they reunited for a concert tour in 2001, and have toured together intermittently since that time. Despite a 18 year gap between activity Roxy Music never officially split up and Ferry never ended Roxy Music. Ferry frequently enlisted many Roxy members as session musicians for his solo releases. (Read more at Wikipedia ) Links To Peel Peel played a session by Roxy Music (with guitar player Dave O'List instead of Phil Manzanera) before the band actually released an album - after Brian Ferry gave a demo tape to fellow Geordie John Walters http://www.roxyrama.com/history/live_sessions/bbc.shtml - and was a fan of them in their early years. Later on, his interest in the group mellowed down (in 1977 he called an early live performance from 1972 somewhat weak), but still he seemed respect the band all the same, unlike some other acts that he initially championed, and from time to time kept playing their music. On 11 August 1976 Peel broadcasted a Roxy Music retrospective. Sessions *Five sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1972-01-04. First broadcast: 21 January 1972. Repeated: 18 February 1972. *Re-Make Re-Model / The BOB (Medley) / Would You Believe? / If There Is Something / Sea Breezes (first broadcasted 18 February 1972) 2. Recorded: 1972-05-23. First broadcast: 23 June 1972. Repeated: 28 July 1972. *Bitters End / 2 HB / Chance Meeting / Ladytron 3. Recorded: 1972-07-18. First broadcast: 01 August 1972. Repeated: 22 September 1975, 11 May 1977. *Virginia Plain / If There Is Something (first broadcasted 22 September 1975) 4. Recorded: 1972-11-06. First broadcast: 09 November 1972. Repeated: ? *The BOB (Medley) / For Your Pleasure / The Bogus Man Pt. II 5. Recorded: 1973-03-05. First broadcast: 29 March 1973. Repeated: ? *Do The Strand / Editions of You / Pyjamarama / In Every Dream Home A Heartache "The Bogus Man Pt. II" from the fourth session is an early version of "Grey Lagoons", and not an actual second part of the song included on the "For Your Pleasure" album. Ken Garner does not list "Do The Strand" from the fifth session on his The Peel Sessions book, but the track was indeed performed and broadcasted, and recordings of it are available. Live *16 September 1972: Recorded 1972-08-xx. Original broadcast presented by Bob Harris, repeated on 29 December 1977 by Peel. No known commercial release. #The BOB (Medley) #The Bogus Man Pt. II #Sea Breezes #Virginia Plain #Chance Meeting #Re-Make/Re-Model (Once again, "The Bogus Man Pt. II" is an early version of "Grey Lagoons", and not an actual second part of the song included on the "For Your Pleasure" album) Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) *27 June 1972: The Bob (Medley) (LP – Roxy Music) Island *30 June 1972: Remake/Remodel (LP – Roxy Music) Island *04 July 1972: Ladytron (LP – Roxy Music) Island *11 July 1972: 2HB (LP – Roxy Music) Reprise *14 July 1972: Would You Believe? (LP – Roxy Music) Reprise *21 July 1972: Virginia Plain (single) Island *25 July 1972: Virginia Plain (single) Island *04 August 1972: Virginia Plain (single) Island *08 August 1972: Virginia Plain (single) Island *15 August 1972: Virginia Plain (single) Island *15 March 1973: Beauty Queen (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *15 March 1973: Grey Lagoons (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *20 March 1973: Do The Strand (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *22 March 1973: Editions Of You (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *05 April 1973: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *10 April 1973: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *17 April 1973: Grey Lagoons (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island *21 November 1978: Beauty Queen (LP - For Your Pleasure) *26 June 1980: The Same Old Scene (7") Polydor *06 June 1992: Virginia Plain (7 inch) (Island) *06 March 2002: Over You (single, 1980) Polydor *20 October 2004: Virginia Plain (LP - The Best of) Virgin (Siouxsie Sioux) ; Top Of The Pops *01 April 1982 (TOTP): More Than This *30 September 1982 (TOTP): Take A Chance With Me *05 January 1984 (TOTP): All I Want Is You (clip from 04/10/74) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *An article about their BBC sessions *Details about the once thought lost fourth BBC session Category:Artists